Meeting the muses
by Storm13
Summary: What it says! Everyone's writing a muse story so i thought i'd join in, plus i want to do more stories with these three (not safria and rhan, their just guest apearances). I suppose you could say this was an x-men/resident evil crossover


Disclaimer: I don't own the x men or bobby drake, thankfully for him. I am however the creator of Gem and Stephan, Stephan is from the resident evil rpg I did with my friends which is up in ...you guessed it the resident evil section of fanfiction.net! MY you're a clever one:claps sarcastically: I also own myself, and anyone who says different is gonna get a fist in their face!   
  
  
As I usually do when I get home from school on a Wednesday, I remove my horrible school uniform (Gah, whoever designed it was the spawn of Satan!), take a shower and wash my hair, then sit down at the computer open the word file of the last chapter I worked on plus a couple of sites I rpg for on the net, and start writing.   
  
At least I start writing on the rpgs if it's a good day, but I'm completely stuck on the next chapter of my "the newest x-men" story. I stare in frustration at the blank word doc in front of my eyes, shutting down all the sites so I can concentrate on it, but to no avail inspiration frustrates me.   
  
Darnit, why can't I have a muse like Ice or Yesra or any of the countless other authors on fanfiction.net, I work hard on my stories, sacrifice hours of my free time, I figure I deserve a break. I have the urge to scream my frustration out loud, and since my parents aren't back from work yet, why not?   
"I WISH I HAD A MUSE DAMNIT!" I scream for the world to hear, or maybe just for the eccentric old guy next door, he such a sweetheart, wouldn't hurt a fly (unless it used his parking space, that really bugs him).   
  
Suddenly I hear a noise that sounds like *poof* and the air is filled with the lovely scents of sawdust, denim, and chocolate (no that's not right it... their just stories right? Oh stop it, you sound like your father) I think to myself there's another *poof* and this time I know the smells that accompany it, I've written about them countless times, I invented those smells damnit, Leather, the indefinable scent of male, and...what I presume must be gun oil since that's how I wrote it. (Stefan)   
  
I turn round and Squeal, something I almost never do, at the sight of the two MEN sitting in my parents kitchen chairs behind me.   
(THIS is not happening to me, I'm am not sitting with the two hottest guys in fiction looking at me in sweatpants with dripping wet hair, it's not happening)   
  
"Ah you do know that as muses we can read your mind?" Stephan, one of my original characters says. He's as hot as I imagined him, but then he was supposed to represent MY perfect guy so why wouldn't he. He has long black hair tied back in a ponytail, strong features, almost too strong for someone his age, and just the right amount of muscles. Oh boy, wet dreams 'r' us haven't picked him out for a poster boy yet? Are they mad?   
  
"Well at least we know she likes us" bobby drake grins mischievously, "now you said you wanted some Help?"   
  
"Yes...please" I manage, then getting a hold of myself and acting somewhat more like I usually do I ask "Hey if you're here" I turn to Stephan then look at bobby "where's gem?"   
  
"Gem will be along in a minute, she's being yelled out by Cyclops, by the way..."   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"THANK YOU VERY MUCH I WAS GETTING REALLY TIRED OF EVERYONE THINKING IWAS GAY!" He whoops happily.   
  
I laugh "I won't even ask if you like her then"   
  
"She's perfect" he shakes his head "absolutely perfect"   
  
"So what about ...Sophia" I ask Stephan, almost reluctantly.   
  
"She doesn't exist"   
  
"Excuse me come again"   
  
"Well since Sophia has your name but in Italian, represents apart of your personality, and a part you don't believe in all that much, she didn't take on a physical aspect like gem or me. So I guess you could say that," he edges closer to me "your Sophia". He grins that perfect grin I wrote for him and my heart is putty in his big strong hands, I gulp.   
  
"So ...the story" bobby intercedes with a grin, he's enjoying my discomfort way too much, I am not one to back down from things like that so I smile as sweetly as possible and ask...   
  
  
"Tell me bobby is gem good in bed?"   
  
"Erm...." He stammers suddenly a lot less sure of himself   
  
"Oh come now, there's only the three of us here, and Stephan and I wouldn't tell any one would we Stephan?"   
  
"No, no" Stephan grins, catching on   
  
"Ermm...." Bobby doesn't seem to have a very wide range of vocabulary.   
  
*Poof* (saved by the bell) I think at him, this cloud of smoke is blue not pink, gem always did like to be different and smells of rosemary, cloves and my favorite perfume.   
  
"Hi bobby" she says immediately, kissing him on the cheek, he changes positions so she can sit on his lap without even thinking about it. I crack a smile, they're definitely the cutest couple I ever thought up, it was a good move to take them from that rpg that died on me and my friends and write fanfiction about them.   
  
"Hey Sophie" she says noticing me,   
  
"Hey Gem" I smile back, I'm gonna like her, I know, but then she my character why wouldn't I?   
  
"wanna start working on the next chapter of the story now?"   
  
"Yeah" I say with a broad grin.   
  
  
About an hour later they poof home, Cyclops has probably cooled down and being as there's not much going on in the re apart from editorial work, Stephan promises to poof back later, I'm looking forward to it.   
  
Unexpectedly, I hear two more *poofs* (huh, did bobby and gem forget something if not who the hell is this') I wonder. I turn round and I don't have to wonder any more   
  
"Hi" says the brunette with the waist length hair, "need help with the novel", she has her arm linked through Rhan her soulmate's, and she's leaning her head on his shoulder, they're both even taller than I remember writing them.   
  
"Sure safria" is smile a tad nervously "just don't change into Dragonform here ok?"   
  
"Would I do that?" she asks with a twinkle in her eye   
  
"Damn straight you would," I laugh.   
  
I get the feeling I'm going to be working VERY hard on this novel.


End file.
